Between Worlds
by Chloe Shields
Summary: Have you ever had a dream that you wish would come true. That's what happened to Liz one day. Advice please I would like to know if I should do a sequel or redo the ending or both. Advice will be very much welcome.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Have you ever had a dream that you wish would come true. That's what happened to Liz in the story. They say that if your thinking about something and go to bed you sometimes dream about it.

That's what happened to Liz one day. Since she was young the first anime show she has watched was Sailor Moon. Followed by Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakasho, and Case Closed. Although she wouldn't want to be caught in Case Closed world.

Sometimes she wished that her life was just an anime. They have more exciting life. Although she has a thing for demons and Tuxedo Mask of course. She was in her apartment watching Sailor Moon.

She had fallen a sleep on the couch. She had a dream of living in the same apartment as Darien but she was actually happy there.

She wished that that was truely her life she was so happy. If dreams could ever come true. People would jump at the chance.

Authors Note - I had a dream one time where I was riding a snow white horse trotting through the wide open field. How beautiful she was. My hair blowing in the breeze. Although the sheep were the size of puppies. LOL.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Liz woke up the next morning and she knew something wasn't right. She was no longer in her apartment but in the very apartment she was dreaming about. She looked out the window. She was in the very same town as Sailor Moon and her gang.

"Very cool." she told herself.

She walked out of the apartment and headed out. She really wanted coffee. She started walking on the sidewalk and spotted a cafe across the road. She stepped out into the street and someone honked there horn.

The car was headed straight for her. Someone tackled her and they rolled to the otherside of the street.

"Didn't you learn to look both ways." Darien said helping her to her feet.

"I didn't think a car would come for me." she said.

"Just do yourself a favor and becareful." he said.

"Yeah I'll remember that." she said.

"Anyway I'm Darien." he said.

"Liz." she said.

"Nice name." he said.

"Thanks." she said.

"Where were you headed." he asked.

"The cafe for coffee." she replied.

"Mind if I join you." he asked.

"I guess not." she said.

They went into the cafe and found a table.

"This is a nice place." Liz said.

"Yeah it is." Darien said.

"What can I get for you." the waitress asked.

"I'll have a coffee." Liz said.

"I'll have the same." Darien said.

"How big is this town." Liz asked.

"Not big. Very hard to get lost." he said.

"That's good news." she said.

"Where abouts do you actually live." he asked.

"I live very far a way. I got an apartment here." she said.

"If you need money I can see if Andrew will hire you." he said.

"Andrew." she asked.

"He's my best friend. Works at the arcade." he said.

"I'll think about it." she said.

The waitress brought their coffee.

"Do you live alone." he asked.

"Yes." she said.

"How long." he asked.

"A long time. I don't really have any family. I was adopted when I was young and then got kicked out at sixteen." she said.

"That's not right." he said.

"I'm fine being on my own." she said.

"You seem like you have everything together." he said and she smiled.

She liked talking to him but she couldn't help but wonder if she'd be able to go home. She liked him but she didn't really know if he was single or anything perhaps she can ask that. Although to her it seemed rude to ask that. She couldn't help but look into his eyes. They seemed to get along just fine.

He seemed to like her as well. He figured maybe sometime he could ask her out. Maybe to dinner or make her dinner or movies or something. He smiled thinking about it.

They just talked till their coffee was done then Liz headed to the apartment. He seemed cocky from the beginning but turned out to be a real nice guy. She was so happy that she was there.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She wondered what was happening back home but her thoughts were drowned out by a knock on the door.

"You were hard to track down." Darien said.

"Didn't relize I needed to be tracked." she said.

"I just wanted to ask you out. Perhaps we could do something or we can stay in and cook." he said and she had to smile.

"You cook." she asked.

"Yeah last time I checked." he said.

"Sure I'll go out or stay in." she said.

"Great." he said.

"I think I would rather cook to be honest." she said.

He laughed.

"Women like a man that cooks." she said with a laugh.

"Then I'll cook. I'm actually good at it." he said.

"I cook also but being just by myself I don't do much of it." she said.

"Yeah that gets tricky lots of left overs." he said.

She nodded and lower her eyes.

"Say how bout tomorrow night. Either here or at my apartment." he said.

"Doesn't matter to me where we are." she said.

"Then we'll do it at my place." he said.

"Should be fun." she said.

He left. Why exactly is she fallen for someone from a cartoon anyway. Well she guessed that anime people must look more real up close. Now that she's there she can't tell that their cartoons.

She wishes she could stay there for a while even though she didn't know if she'd be able to get home anyway. She doesn't want to leave.

She couldn't sleep that night and before she knew it it was the day of the kinda date. She stayed home trying to think about what she should wear. When time got closer she started to get ready.

She went to his apartment and could smell what he was cooking as soon as he opened the door.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Come on in." Darien said.

"Smells good." Liz said.

"Cat fish and rice." he said.

"Wow." she said walking in.

"I'm sure you'll like it." he said.

"You also keep your apartment clean." she said.

"It's hardly ever messy. I was thinking after dinner we could watch a movie." he said.

"Sounds good to me." she said.

She wondered how long this would last. How long until he out grows her. It was hard for her not to think of home but this place is far better then home could ever be.

She had met an amazing friend. Something told her that soon they would be even more then that.

Her thoughts were drowned out when someone knocked on the door.

"I have to get that." he said.

"Sure." she said.

He answered the door.

"I thought maybe you would want your daughter for a few nights." Serena said.

"You know I'll take her at any time." Darien said.

"I packed everything she would need." she said handing him everything even a child.

He returned to the kitchen and set a small child on a blanket in the living room.

"You never said you had a child." Liz said.

"I probably should have mentioned that." Darien said.

"It doesn't bother me. I love kids." she said.

"It didn't really work out between me and her mother but I'm still there for my child." he said.

"I like a man that takes care of their responcibilities. It's rare where I'm from to have a man stick around for his child." she said.

She's seen the show several times. _**This child must be Rini, **_Liz thought, _**It just has to be.**_

_****_**Author's Note - **Sorry it took so long and that the chapter's short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So what's her name." Liz asked.

"Rini." Darien replied.

Ha she knew it.

"How old." she asked.

"A year." he said.

She couldn't wait to have dinner. It smelt so good. Knowing catfish it doesn't take much longer to cook. Besides she likes a man that can cook.

They sat down at the table to eat.

"Looks really good." she said.

"Your not used to having anyone cooking for you are you." he asked.

"I haven't actually had a date for a while to be completely honest." she said.

He smiled.

"I'm not sure what kind of movies you like. I have all kinds." he said.

"I think a good scary movie would do." she said.

_**Everything from my apartment back home is in my apartment here,**_Liz thought, _**Maybe I should go get Friday the 13th and see how he likes that.**_

"What are you thinking about." he asked.

"I have a few good scary movies I used to watch all the time. Perhaps after dinner I can bring a few over." she said.

"Scary movies that your used to." he asked.

"I grew up watching them actually." she said. "Still scary to me."

After they ate Liz went to her apartment. She went through the scary movies she has. Trust me there's a lot. She decided to take Freddy VS Jason, the first halloween movie, House of Wax, and Wrong Turn.

She then went back to his apartment. He had put Rini down to bed.

"These are just a few. Not really sure what you would like." she said.

"Let's see what you have." he said.

He looked through them not like there was much.

"House of Wax sounds good." he said.

"Then let's watch that." she said.

"You used to watching this movie." he asked.

"It just came out on video." she said.

He put the movie into the DVD player and they sat on the couch to watch it.

"I think we should turn off the lights." he said.

She laughed and nodded.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They watched the movie. Liz fell a sleep in the middle of it. Darien noticed and got a blanket to cover her up with.

**So pieceful, **Darien thought. He couldn't sleep that night. He just sat up and read. Eventually he fell a sleep with the book on his chest.

Liz woke in the middle of the night. She noticed Darien was sleeping so she left the apartment making sure it was locked.

She then entered hers. First thing she did was hop in the shower. Then she got out the blender and made a chocolate milkshake.

She's not that fond of vanilla or strawberry. When she was done drinking it she crawled back into bed.

Darien had woken up when day broke. He had noticed she was gone. He figured she went back to her apartment. She left her movies here.

Liz woke to a big shocker. She was back home.

_**No,**_ Liz thought, _**I don't want to be here.**_

"Send me back." she yelled.

Now what was she gonna do. She wanted to go back but she had no idea how. Perhaps the same way as she got there in the first place.

She would have to wait since she was no longer tired. _**This is so not fair,**_ she thought, _**I want to be with him.**_

Darien thought it was odd that he hadn't seen Liz all that day. He tried knocking on the door but he got no answer. _**This is weird, **_he thought, _**Where did she dissappear to.**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the day went farther Darien was becoming worried. Either that or Liz was blowing him off.

He went to the arcade with Rini to see Andrew.

"Darien you seem worried about something." Andrew said.

"You know that girl I told you about." Darien started.

"The one you were making dinner for." Andrew asked.

"Yes. Well I can't seem to be able to find her." Darien said.

"You don't think she's in trouble do you." Andrew asked.

"It crossed my mind actually. Maybe she just doesn't want to see me." Darien said.

"I honestly don't think that's the case." Andrew said.

"Why you say that." Darien asked.

"She would be crazy if she wasn't interested in you." Andrew said.

"Perhaps your right. So how do I figure out where she is. I tried her apartment but all I get is silence. No movement." Darien said.

"I'm sure she's fine." Andrew said.

"Yeah but we don't know that for sure." Darien said.

His smile seemed to be faded. He hasn't had one all day.

Liz sat in her old apartment trying to figure out how she was to get back to Darien. Although he was her favorite character on the show she has lots of favorite characters from other shows.

She couldn't be sure she could go back to his world. Maybe she'd end up somewhere else. He must really hate her right now. _**What this was out of my control, **_Liz thought, _**I would do anything to go back to his world right now.**_

She wondered what he was up to. He must be so worried and she could do nothing about that. _**He probably wouldn't talk to me if I were to return,**_ she thought, _**My life is just screwed up.**_

She thought about going back in her mind before she went to sleep that night. Hoping to get something out of it. Also thinking that he would be happy to see her. She just pictured him in her mind.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Liz ended back up in her apartment. She immediatly went to see Darien.

"Didn't expect to see you again." Darien said.

"I'm sorry something happened." Liz said.

"I don't really want to hear excuses. I've been worried about you." he said.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Just go home." Darien said.

_**Men are such jerks,**_ Liz thought, _**I can understand why he's upset but he wouldn't even want to hear me out.**_

He shut the door on her. She went to the apartment. Darien then called Serena up.

"Hello." Serena said.

"Hey it's me." Darien said.

"What do you need this time." she asked.

"I want to get back together with you." he said.

Man was she shocked at this.

"I would really like that." she said.

A year later they ended up getting married. Liz had gone back to her world wondering where else she should try going. Perhaps where there are nice people. She just had to pick one.

Darien and Serena lived happily ever after.

**The End**

**Author's note - Sorry didn't really know how to end it.  
><strong>


	9. Imoirtant Author's Note

Authors Note:

Advice would be very much welcome

I would like to know if I should

do a sequel

or redo the ending

or both

please please let me know.


End file.
